Shelzza
This vampire is shown in depections at the bottom of the Vampire: The Masquerade (1st Edition) Sourcebook and follows important points in her unlife. Speculation is that she is of Toreador (highly likely) or Ventrue descent. It also shows information about her childe, Kyle, who is the splitting image of her dead lover in the past. Shelzza appears only in this edition of the Vampire: The Masquerade and is abandoned in subsequent volumes. The Story of Shelzza Shelzza has much to learn about hiding from the mortals around her - she is new to this city (p.21) Just as the blood called to the first among her kind, the sweet ichor is both a lust and a need for her. (p.22) Daylight has come and she seeks safety in her mausoleum Haven. The dead haunt this place, but they do nto yet inhabit her mind. (p.23) Shelzza awakens to find a trio of visitors who smell of an Elder blood. They bid, nay command her to accompany them. (p.24) Through the crowded streets of Babylon they travel, through the herd she tends. But now she is the one who is prodded. (p.25) Her discomfort grows as she is directed into the palace of the king. But he is one of her kind and she rejoices. (p.26) The sculptures of blood set Shelzza's senses aflame. Never has she known such passion. (p.32) Over three days, they irrevocably bind their souls together. The blood of mortals is as water in comparison. (p.33) They cannot fully know love, but he makes her his Queen and they rule the city together. (p.34) Nightmares have grown to whispiers and whispers to open conflict in the marketplace (p.36) Many voices speak out against the new Queen, for they think she will bear their God-King children (p.37) They attack the palace to force their King to be rid of his Queen, but their resentment quickly becomes rage. (p.43) The red tongues that lick around them are those of demons come to claim their souls (p.44) He is ancient, but his Bloodline is as paper in a flame. (p.45) Rays from the sun pierce her body like lances, but she struggles on (p.46) As she slips away into Final Death, Shelzza is pulled downward into the earth. (p. 47) The peace she finds while encased in the ground reassures her. She dreams of her King, her passion. (p.48) The past has lost its edge and her memories are all of her King. Powers gained over centuries have made her bold again. (p.49) She cares little that the Crusaders hold Tripoli - mortal affairs are of little consequence to her. (p.50) King Philip II commands his army to advance. (p.51) Shelzza commands him otherwise. She wishes to see more of the world. (p.52) The fresh air of the Mediterranean delights her powerful senses. (p.53) This is progress? Where is the glory of Babylon (p.54) She feels only revulsion for this infested city. The blood here does not call to her. (p.55) Shelzza decides to sleep again. Perhaps the world would be more to her liking when she awakes (p.56) His work at the Sistine Chapel completed, the artist puts the Babylonian palace on canvas, guided by Shelzza powerful memory. (p.57) Paris thrills her. The sick still wander the streets,but she moves in different circles. (p.58) The culture is young, but the energy of the people in the New World is seductive. (p.59) In the South, she feels most at home. (p.60) The waterfront of Prohibition Chicago provides her with excitment. (p.61) Chicago has a charm that is not lost in the following half-century. Shelzza settles in a new Haven. (p.62) Kyle has an eye for painting but not the skill, thus photography serves him well. (p.78) His Life is full and happy. Kyle returns home to a beautiful wife and healthy child. (p.81) "Midnight Michelangelo" announces the flyer. Kyle's idol. (p.84) Kyle's thougts are as lovely as dreams when he gazes upon the master's works. But just as God created Adam... (p.88) The impossible has happened, her King has returned. Though now mortal, soon he will be hers again - forever. (p.90) She could strike now, but it is too soon. The prey must come to her. (p.94) She stalks her prey and lover to learn of him and prepare for his Embrace. (p.100) He senses something, someone. From behind his curtains, he scans the yard, but sees no one in the soft light of the moon. (p.105) Kyle receives an invitation to a private screening of the "lost piece" of Michelangelo. ''(p.109) ''It is a very private screening, but his excitement to see the piece precludes any discretion. (p.115) The painting seems to be an authentic Michelangelo. It is strange that he would paint a Babylonian palce. (p.117) She cannot resist a touch, and from a touch to the Embrace. (p.118) Kyle tries to move aside, but his will is lost to his body. (p.123) Can a corpse feel pain? When life yet resides in a bloodless frame, then pain is but a secondary concern. (p.130) Shelzza gazes down upon her King. His new life is about to begin. (p.133) Category:Classic World of Darkness characters Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character